


宵夜

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 越戰間隙在台灣放假的阿爾弗雷德。
Relationships: America/Vietnam (Hetalia), Taiwan & America (Hetalia)





	宵夜

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2012 年。

拜訪完姊姊的瓊斯先生通常會先繞到我這來過夜才回家。一開始是為了找樂子。年輕的瓊斯先生替我圍上當作伴手禮的圍巾說：不想馬上回去。面對下一份工作。你這是特地從本國帶來的嗎？他笑笑沒有搭腔。我摸摸毛料覺得並不差，但是，太熱了。我說。能圍的日子不長。

不長也是有的啊。年輕的瓊斯先生回答。就為了那短短的幾天何嘗不好呢？能舒舒服服地過日子可再好不過了。我漫應著便取下圍巾：現在是夏天，那日子還很遠。

夏天都會忘記冬天有多冷的。瓊斯先生正色道。隨即戶外下起雷陣雨，雨水經過紗窗打進來。我去將玻璃掩窄些，泡茶招待他。

當然咯，夏天惦記冬天多麼冷做什麼？熱都要熱死了。但是隨著雨勢，到處都涼了下來，連茶也沒多久就溫了。年輕的瓊斯先生一臉懷念地喝我泡的紅茶，想捉弄他「我和蘭兄的茶到底哪個好」結果還是作罷。那短短的幾天忍忍便過去了，我想。

漸漸地瓊斯先生就寢的時間提早了。我睡覺的時段固定，因此能從展開的餘裕察覺到他作息改變。我洗著茶壺、杯子和盛零嘴的小碟子，聞到外頭泥巴裏的堆肥味。台北發展也差不多擴及這兒了，尚有些人種田。我躲著都市的繁忙又得方便上司呼喚，緊鄰台北的邊緣一次又一次往外圍遷，如今貌似開始接納城鎮的氣味，或許不會再往外反而將回中心去了。

瓊斯先生在客房裏已經睡了。回去後很不方便吧，我想。一定有很多人反對他這樣一直來看姊姊，多到連我也略有耳聞。前些日子和北邊兩位哥哥聚餐。怎麼說呢。菊斟酌著遣詞。他已經沒戴上勝利的力氣了。我們默默吃著飯菜，曾經是個大家庭，一同玩耍那麼多年，現下劃分成兩、三股勢力，彼此不能時常見面。我們這還好，有時看大哥過得苦便當真於心不安。上司也不說什麼。

姊姊幾乎是個我們「只有聽說過」的傳說人物。菊年幼時或許見過，但當時實在太小，對很少碰頭的姊姊印象不深。現在看照片她的確跟大哥很相像；就是不知道從前是怎樣的人。

菊把姊姊也接進家門後沒多少時間瓊斯先生便使出了殺手鐧，誰也沒好好和她相處過。大哥和博納富瓦先生立馬出面告訴她「回家吧」，兩人都這麼說，但我們各自忙翻誰也沒暇留意她跟了誰去。接著我和大哥分了家，一切都是電光石火間發生的事。

我也洗好了食具，沐浴後上床。浴室裏瓊斯先生的衣物根本亂丟，但他之前可都會整齊摺好收回他的行李箱裏。

我戴好帽子正要打開門去髮廊電話響了。可以來接我嗎？我在松山。「現在嗎？」嗯。說「嗯」的同時電話也被切斷了。

再次整理了下提包裏的東西便出門。瓊斯先生帶著比以往都簡便的行李在大廳等我，他那一排椅子剛巧只有他一個人。我喊了他兩聲，接著到招呼站叫計程車。他一副連公車階梯都爬不上去的疲倦臉；果不其然進了計程立刻陷進了座椅裏，反而他的行李浮在椅墊上。一路上冷氣送風和輪胎滾動的聲響包圍著我們。瓊斯先生睡著了。他曾說過在飛機裏實在無法好好休息，想工作也不行，因為太緊張。他不怕墜機但就是感到緊張，結果只能乾瞪小窗子外的雲海。

過一陣子他醒來，直接望向車窗的外面。你們這真好，好寧靜。他望著離峰的街道：「寧靜又祥和。」

「現在這寧靜和祥和是用自由買來的。」我說著一邊從照後鏡觀察司機臉色。

「自由究竟是什麼呢？」瓊斯先生問。我沒回答他而是對那輪廓與博納富瓦先生挺有淵源的臉龐說：「我覺得，別人的家務事還是少管得好。」

下車時除了車資我多塞了一張鈔票給司機員。雖說就使他說溜嘴我應該也能擺平罷。

拉開門後我站在門邊等瓊斯先生進門再進門並關好。今天他貌似什麼都不會做，只能等人指示。我讓他在客廳坐好，把他的提包拿去客房放順便開窗通風，回自己房間脫下帽子（頭髮新長的部份天生是紅色，定期要染黑），然後泡茶。

「……」瓊斯先生盯著茶壺像是在用茶壺面上歪扭的影子占卜。他讀出卜文來他說：「我從小打架從來沒輸過。──被對方佔上風就加倍贏回來。」我捧著茶杯邊喝邊看著他，聽見但書時想到勇洙最後幸虧沒死也沒搬去當大哥鄰居。瓊斯先生的茶杯仍然是乾的。他把臉埋進手肘撐在桌上的掌心，頭髮垂落下來，良久沒繼續說話。

「自由是當我不知道該怎麼回答這個問題時沉默，等我想到再開口。沒什麼好害怕的。」我說。「是烏龍茶喔。」

瓊斯先生搖搖頭：「不要，好熱。」他的手臂也跟著晃動。

又沉默一陣子，我聽見被悶在他雙手裏的話，悄悄懷疑聲音為了從他指縫出來是不是耽擱了點時間：「以後不會這樣了。」

「『以後不會這樣了』？」

「以後不會這樣了。」他重複道。

「嗯。」

瓊斯先生仍舊維持著那沮喪的姿勢。我走到廚房的水泥地板，打開冰箱門用稍大的音量問：「要吃冰嗎？」拿出兩個肚子填滿結凍綠豆湯的塑膠袋。

瓊斯先生走進來，我靠坐在流理台上，伸手朝他遞出一袋綠豆冰。他也靠坐到我旁邊，拉開袋口吹氣讓它稍微退冰，擠出棕綠色的固體小咬一口。

「比之前的都還甜耶。」

「特地為你加了兩倍的糖啊。」


End file.
